<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wheel of misfortune by Siar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467776">Wheel of misfortune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar'>Siar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Incestous hints, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siar/pseuds/Siar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings traveling along Amazon river get caught by strange tribe and interrogated with very... unusual methods</p><p>Commission by phantomdotexe</p><p>Inspired by http://imgur.com/a/X6f0p and http://imgur.com/a/hnL2I</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wheel of misfortune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why were you trespassing on my lands?"</p><p>Steven shook his head. He was muddied, forced to kneel, and lightly bound. His wrists and ankles were wrapped with a coarse rope. He wished he could explain what was wrong; he wished he could explain the misunderstanding. He tried to say something - say anything that might appease the chief. But he couldn't say anything aside from a long, throaty moan.</p><p>
  <i>"Agnnngggh."</i>
</p><p>Drool dripped from his bit-gag; a thick , leather-padded device that had been forcibly shoved between his lips and strapped in place with tight leather straps. He bucked a bit, but the two villagers flanking him forced him back down to his knees.</p><p>His sister, Mary, was doing the talking... although she wasn't in any place to give a logical explanation. His fellow explorer and dearest sibling was hog-tied against the grass. Her light brown skirt, her blue shirt; both of them were now stained with sweat and dirt from their trek along the Amazon river. Of course, the fact that she was hogtied and squirming on the ground didn't help. The tribe's rope-work wasn't the most sophisticated in the world, but it didn't need to be. Her arms were tightly bound, with her tied wrists leading to her feet.</p><p>"We don't -  we didn't know we were trespassing!" Mary was so earnest, so very genuine.</p><p>"Impossible," boomed their captor, a local tribal chief. </p><p>"We... were just passing through. We had no idea that you even lived here."</p><p>"Unlikely," said the chief. He was being obstinate.</p><p>"It's - it's the truth!"</p><p>"Your stories are so obvious as to be unconvincing." He gripped Mary's head in his hands. "I demand the truth!"</p><p>"But - but that is the truth. There's really nothing more to it. We were walking along, and then you grabbed us!"</p><p>The chief sighed and let her back down. "Prepare these two for the ritual interrogation. I want answers, and they will tell us!"</p><p>The other tribesmen grabbed the two. Mary had time to yelp out a plea for mercy. Steven was forced to bite his gag, hoping things would be all right.</p><p>They were dragged towards the river. Any fears of their torture involving water were made moot when the chief and his men wheeled out two bizarre devices; wooden-made equipment that looked like something from a bygone era. The chief prepared a massive water-wheel, which began to turn a series of simply-constructed wooden gears. </p><p>"Strip them down, and strap them in!"</p><p>This time, Steve was first. He was locked into this bizarre device after having all of his clothes taken from him. He felt vulnerable, and more than a little bashful about what was happening. They locked him into some unique, strange sort of frame that restrained his torso, his waist, his arms, and his legs. The only thing free was his manhood... which was just what the machine was for, of course. </p><p>He was wheeled towards the machinery, and a spinning belt with smooth, metal U-shaped rings. was hooked up to the waterwheel. The tribesmen forced him closer, and suddenly Steve understood; it wasn't designed to cause pain, but to stimulate with pleasure. And endlessly recurring stroking against the bottom of his manhood; that was the real torment. He felt the smooth metal of the U-shaped rings teasing at the sensitive skin of his shaft, over and over and over as he started to wiggle. </p><p>It was torture, pure and simple. But there was no pain; only  growing pleasure. Steve wiggled his toes. At first, he pretended not to notice. He imagined he was free, and that this was a pleasant sexual dalliance. But he couldn't fathom anything else. The gentle, repetitive nature of the strokes against his cock was starting to get to him. Over and over and over, he felt the smooth metal against his manhood... and it felt good. He shut his eyes, but images of scantily clad and sensual women clouded his vision. He imagined himself in the hands of the villagers, tied to a bed as they began to tease his cock, suckle his body, and bring him to climax. He had to hold out against coming, but he knew that his willpower was breaking down.</p><p>He gave himself a moment to open his eyes, realizing too late his mistake. He saw his sister being stripped nude and escorted towards the same device. The embarrassment and shame was growing, as was his cock, which was now fully erect. </p><p>The poor boy started to moan as his sister was subjected to a similarly cruel fate. Her clothes were ripped from her, exposing her jiggling breasts and shaven body. The rest of the men tied her to her own torment rack, spreading her legs wide and wheeling her towards the device. Hers had marvelous, beautifully smooth pearls... which meant that she'd instead be teased rotten with anal beads! They spread her womanhood and allowed the machine to get to work, rubbing against her labia and clit without any mercy.</p><p>Mary clutched against the hood and started to thrash. She had been fantasizing about this for years, but she could never think it happening. She never expected it to happen to <i>her</i>! And that was what mad this, this forbidden situation all the more pleasurable, all the more erotic, all the more inescapable! They found themselves slowly becoming more and more aroused, but Mary knew that it was all for naught; the water's flow was simply not fast enough for her to enjoy any sustained pleasure. She knew that at this rate, she'd be driven to maddening stimulating but she'd be unable to orgasm.<br/>
It was absolute torment, and both of them soon grew thoroughly aroused from their torture! The two of them moaned; Steve pleaded through his gag, and Mary constantly tried to explain their innocence. Forced to look at one another, their shame grew even greater as they grew red with embarrassment and growing arousal. The chief grinned. One of them would break soon, one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>